


Privacy in the Spotlight

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kink Discovery, Politics, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Claude needs to speak with Byleth, and finds her in the most unlikely of places. Who knew Derdriu had an underground sex show?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	Privacy in the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> This fic probably has the most rewritten sections of anything I've worked on before. I could not seem to get Byleth and Claude to go where I wanted them to, and I'm very annoyed with them at the moment.
> 
> A huge thanks to Cirro and Mitz for letting me bounce ideas off of them while I was having trouble with this. I probably would have just scrapped this thing entirely if they hadn't helped me.

Soft murmurs filled the room, many drowned out by the cries of pleasure from the woman on the stage. Byleth cared not at all for the other people in the audience. Her face was covered with the complementary black mask trimmed in silver lining given to all patrons of the club, a hood pulled over her head to hide her mint green hair. The new archbishop could not be seen in a place like this. The scandal it would cause would make Seteth’s heart cease beating.

But she had a purpose for being here, and that purpose was currently in the embrace of her lover, her naked body on full display. They moved together as one, turning the act of sex into something resembling a sensual dance. Byleth was entranced by the way the woman’s body arched as her lover ran his hands over her, his lips trailing over her skin as she gasped loudly, letting the audience know how good her lover played her body. 

Byleth had expected to learn something coming here, and in truth she had. She chewed lightly on her bottom lip, her hands clasped tightly together in front of her resting on the table she sat at. A glass of wine sat before her, untouched and unnoticed. The woman moaned again, and Byleth could not help picturing herself up on that stage, throwing her head back as a certain green eyed man made love to her.

Someone slid into the chair next to her. Byleth was immediately annoyed. She did not want to be disturbed by anyone tonight, especially not someone trying to pick her up for a fling. But then her new companion leaned in close to whisper in her ear, a warm hand resting on her thigh. Byleth’s heart jumped into her throat at the sound of that all too familiar smooth voice. “Didn’t expect to find you in a place like this, Teach.”

It was as if her thoughts had summoned Claude straight to her side. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Almyra reclaiming a throne?” she whispered back, trying to ignore the hand sliding further up her thigh.

“Did that. Came here to talk to you about something.” Claude’s hand reached Byleth’s shorts, his fingers tracing over her waistband. “But I think that can wait until the show is over. You certainly look to be enjoying yourself.”

Byleth drew in a sharp breath as Claude’s fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her shorts and into her underclothes. Those wonderfully talented fingers brushed over her clit, laying just the slightest pressure against her. All eyes were on the couple on the stage, but all their neighbors had to do was look over from their own tables and they would see Claude’s hand inside her shorts. The idea sent a thrill through her, and Byleth tried to rock her hips against Claude’s hand without being too noticeable.

Claude chuckled softly, right in her ear, and Byleth could easily imagine the smirk painted across his lips. Her fiance kissed her ear, surprising Byleth when he suddenly nibbled on her earlobe. Byleth slapped a hand against her mouth to muffle the sound of her gasp. She kept it there as Claude’s fingers slowly teased over her folds. 

“You can’t take your eyes off of her, can you?” 

“And you can’t keep your mouth shut,” Byleth whispered, her voice muffled by her fingers. She practically squealed as Claude retorted by sliding a finger into her.

“If I did that I couldn’t marvel at how wet you already are.” Claude murmured the words against her jaw in between kisses that nipped at her skin. “Look at her, By,” he said, despite the fact that Byleth had not taken her gaze off the couple. “Look at how eager she is. Who would have guessed you’d get off watching another couple?”

Byleth managed to shake her head as Claude slid another finger inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit with more and more pressure as the show went on. “That’s not what excites me about this.”

“Oh?” Claude hooked his fingers inside her, and Byleth screamed into her hand. “What could it be then, I wonder.”

She couldn’t answer. Claude was driving her insane, and a pleasure unlike anything she had felt before was building inside her. She leaned back in her chair, legs spread obscenely, and simply let Claude do what he wanted to her. On the stage, the woman threw her head back as her body went taunt. Byleth knew exactly what she felt. That pleasure inside her broke and rushed through her, leaving her feeling limp.

Around them, conversations grew louder as the couple left the stage. Waiters came around to take more orders before the next act, theirs not even blinking as Claude removed his hand from Byleth’s shorts, and licked one of his fingers clean while ordering his own glass of wine. 

“So,” he drawled as the waiter walked away, “what’s a pretty woman like you doing in a place like this?”

Byleth finally took a glass of wine, using the time to gather her thoughts. “Sylvain told me about it.”

Claude snorted. “That doesn’t surprise me, but it also doesn’t actually answer my question. Why is the new archbishop at a sex show?”

“I…” Byleth sighed heavily, and swirled the wine in her glass. She didn’t know why, but she found it difficult to look at Claude right now. And usually she found his face so nice to look at. “I don’t have much experience with sex, it never really interested me, not until you.” She made the mistake of looking up to see the smile spreading over Claude’s face. Even with the half mask over his eyes, Claude looked like a preening peacock. “I wanted to know what would be pleasurable for you on our wedding night.”

Claude blinked, mouth hanging open in surprise. “You did this for me?”

Byleth nodded, going back to her wine. She wasn’t embarrassed about being caught here, more she did not know how to put into words what she was contemplating as she had sat here before Claude showed up. Claude remained silent, seemingly waiting for her to elaborate. “I did. The idea of sex is not foreign to me, but I never had much interest in it before, so I never really paid attention when the other mercenaries discussed it. Sylvain made a comment about our wedding night, and it made me realize just how little I knew. I didn’t want to be fumbling around on our first night together, so when I overheard him telling one of the knights about this place, I thought it would be a good place to observe, rather than simply read about different techniques.”

“By, I’m pretty sure fumbling is just something that happens the first time a couple is together,” Claude reassured her. He picked up her hand in his own, turning it over to kiss the inside of her wrist. “Still, I’m touched you went through all this for me.”

Byleth felt the blush coming to her cheeks, and turned her head away. It didn’t matter, Claude’s deep chuckle told her she had not hidden in time. “So,” he drawled, her blush apparently sparking his need to tease her, “what did you mean when you said the sight of that couple wasn’t what had you all hot and bothered?”

Another question Byleth wasn’t sure how to answer. Why was he so good at those? Instead she leaned in, kissing Claude’s lips. She had missed him fiercely over the last few months, and the feel of him gave her clarity. 

“I was picturing us up there,” Byleth admitted.

Claude’s eyebrows rose as she shocked him again. “You want to be up there?”

Byleth thought for a minute, resting her head against his chest. Did she really want to be up there? Or was it just the idea of it she liked? 

But, there was something else that needed answering as well, something that needed to come first since Claude was here in the first place. “Wait, why are you here?”

Claude wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “I have my throne. Now, I just need to come back for my queen. I wanted to talk to you about the rumored force approaching the capitol, and bringing the Almyran army into Fódlan. But we’ll talk about that later. Seems like tonight should be about us, and not the fate of nations.”

“I don’t think we really get that freedom, not for an entire night.”

“Well, for a few hours then. By,” Claude’s voice was soft and gentle. “If you want this, I’ll make it happen.”

“Do you want it?” she asked. “I only want this if you do.” Honestly, she was confused as to if this was what she wanted or not. The idea was certainly appealing, but she could not figure out if it was the idea or the act itself that intrigued her. 

“Honestly, By, I’d take you in the middle of a church service in front of every believer if you’d let me.”

That made her dying blush flare back to life, and she playfully smacked Claude’s arm as she drew back. “I’d hate for Seteth to kill you before we could finish the act,” she pointed out.

“Ah yes, that would certainly be a risk, wouldn’t it?” Claude leaned back in his chair, relaxed as he awaited her answer.

The waiters cleared out of the room once more as two more people took the stage. Byleth watched them with the same eagerness she had the first couple, but now she truly tried to picture herself on the stage with Claude’s strong arms wrapped around her. She managed to take her eyes off of them long enough to do a quick sweep of the room. The other patrons watched the show in appreciation of the artistry that went into the act, no one speaking above a whisper. She wanted to be on that stage, with these people looking at her, but...but not tonight.

Mind made up, Byleth took Claude’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come with me.”

Without question, Claude obeyed, following his fiance as she sought out the elegantly dressed woman she had had to pass when she first entered the club. The matronly woman, her own face covered with a porcelain copy of the black masks the club provided for their patrons, nodded to Byleth as she approached.

“We’d like a room,” Byleth said simply, handing over a few coins to the woman.

“Of course.” With a flick of her wrist, the coin disappeared into the folds of the woman’s dress and she motioned for Byleth and Claude to follow her.

A minute later she was opening a door for them, ushering them inside. “You’ll have use of this room until dawn,” she explained. “Please, do enjoy yourselves.”

Claude waited until the door closed behind her before turning his attention back to Byleth. “So,” he said slowly, drawing out the sound, “no stage then?”

Byleth shook her head. “Not tonight. Possibly later, but our first time together should be between the two of us.” Byleth suddenly felt an uncharacteristic sense of embarrassment at her assessment. “Or, at least that’s what I thought.”

A gentle hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head up. “Byleth, whatever you want tonight, I am yours.”

Reassured, Byleth nodded, lifting her head up for a kiss. Claude moaned against her lips, pressing her to him desperately. With that one kiss a dam burst inside him, and he poured months of longing against her lips. Byleth clung to him, only able to hold on as his passion washed over her. 

Claude’s fingers traced the edges of her outfit, slowly undoing clasps to slide off her cloak. “I like this shirt,” he whispered, playing with the edges of the cotton blouse as he slowly lifted it over her head. “Much easier to remove than your normal outfit.”

“And I’m glad you didn’t wear  _ your _ normal outfit,” Byleth countered. Her hands tugged at his pants, palming his half hard cock for a brief moment before moving on. “We’d be here forever trying to get them all off.”

Byleth’s shorts joined her top on the floor, Claude following them down until he knelt before her. She held her breath as Claude’s fingers danced over her legs and he smirked up at her, those green eyes dancing with laughter “Yeah, it wasn’t exactly conducive to the sort of stealth activity I came here for. Guessing you didn’t want to stand out either. Although…” He paused, kissing at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, Byleth shivering as his beard brushed against her. “I would very much have enjoyed stripping you of those tights you usually wear. You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined doing just that.”

“Claude,” Byleth whispered, her mind filled with the provocative image. She breathed deeply, determined not to fall apart in his hands just yet. There was a secondary reason for them to seek privacy after all. “And what activity was that?” she asked, referencing his previous statement before he began to talk about her legs. “You didn’t really elaborate ear- _ hunn  _ \- earlier!” Byleth gasped, her fingers tangling in Claude’s hair as he began to rub his jaw against her leg, letting him take advantage of her newly found ticklish spot. 

Claude sighed heavily, pouting up at her. “Do you really want to talk about this now?” Every word was a breath against her core, making Byleth’s legs tremble.

“Limited time,” Byleth pointed out. “Might as well combine the two activities.” She pulled at his hair, urging him back to his feet. “So, lover boy, what brought you back to Derdriu?”

“Lover boy?” Claude repeated, his lips twisting as he tried to stop himself from laughing. He didn’t do a very good job of it. 

“It doesn’t really work, does it?” Byleth said, unable to hold back her own laugh. 

“Oh, I don’t know. It might grow on me.” He leaned in, lips trailing along her neck, making Byleth melt in his arms. He held her up, walking her back until her knees hit the edge of the bed. When he lowered her down, it was with such care Byleth felt like he was handling a treasure. 

“But you wanted to talk about more serious topics,” Claude sighed, kissing her shoulder before simply dropping himself to her side.

It was such a startling change of pace, Byleth found herself blinking down at him. “What?” she asked before she could stop herself. “You can’t do both?”

“Ooooh, going for the low blow there, By.” Claude grabbed her hips and rolled them over, settling Byleth across his waist. She could feel his cock against her ass, fully erect and eager for her. And yet he still managed to tease her through it all. “You have a problem.”

“I have a few,” Byleth answered, rolling her hips back to rock against Claude. His fingers tightened at her hips, biting his lips to keep back a moan. “Which one are you referencing specifically?”

“The rebel army marching its way to your doorstep. Fuck, By!” 

Claude’s head rolled back as Byleth lowered herself onto him, slowly taking him in inch by inch. She felt awkward to be filled with him, and was glad for the earlier attention from his fingers, as it eased her way down. After what seemed like an eternity, Byleth bottomed out, her fingers curling against Claude’s chest as she adjusted to his girth.

“You all right, By?” Claude asked, his voice heavy as he stared up at her with such awe Byleth suddenly felt unworthy. Every time he looked at her, she could see how much he loved her. She knew she was not capable of the same. There was no denying how much she loved him, but she was never able to wear it on her face like he did.

Still, she nodded, hoping her expression reassured him. “Yes, just give me a moment. And I know about the army. We’re doing what we can to prepare for them.”

“But you don’t have the troops, not with having to station so many of those we had left in the remnants of the Empire. You can’t recall them without risking the tentative peace in the former Empire, and they wouldn’t arrive in time anyways.” Byleth lifted herself, slowly testing the feel of sinking onto him once again. It felt wonderful, and must have for Claude too if the way he suddenly stopped talking was anything to go by. “By, do we really have to do this now?” 

Byleth grinned, quickly learning the motion that was making her fiance lose his mind. “I thought you enjoyed games, Claude?” she teased. It was much easier to distract herself from her own pleasure, allowing her to draw it out longer, by focusing on what she was doing to Claude. “Are you offering me an army?”

Claude made a strangled noise halfway between a moan and a laugh. “Yeah, or at least I’m trying to.” His hands slid up her sides until he reached her chest. Calloused thumbs traced beneath her breasts briefly before he began to knead them, matching Byleth’s pace as she rode him. He was not going down without a fight it seemed. “The throne is mine now. I plan on bringing aid from across the Throat.”

“An entire army will be seen as an invasion, and take too long to move; the same problem we have with my troops. What exactly are you bringing with you?” Byleth pointed out, her words starting to strain as rode him with more confidence. “How do you plan on getting them into the country?”

“A few battalions of wyvern riders. They’re the only ones who can move fast enough for what we need. And Nader is taking care of it,” Claude answered in a rush. He pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Byleth actually squealed, pausing to shoot Claude an absolutely mortified look. His lips curled slowly, repeating the action as Byleth bit her lip to hide the embarrassing noise her body wanted her to make again. “He and Holst get on like a house on fire.”

Byleth knew she should be annoyed that he had gone over her head in her own territory, but it was honestly what she would have done as well. The pleasure his hands were giving her was not really helping. 

Those talented hands moved to her cheeks, framing her face in warmth. Her silence seemed to agitate Claude, and his face fell as he sought to reassure her. “By, I know I’m overstepping, but I will do whatever I have to in order to protect you. We have been through too much for me to lose you now.”

Byleth turned her head, kissing the inside of his wrist. “I’m not angry, Claude.” She moved his hands to her hips, rocking against him as she began to ride him once more. “Just promise me you won’t be late.”

Claude surged upward, fingers digging into her hips as he pressed his lips to hers. Byleth moaned against him, opening her mouth for his tongue. She was quickly growing attached to these kisses, losing herself to all the emotions he poured over her, telling her how much she meant to him without a single word. 

His hand dipped between them, his thumb pressing against her clit. Byleth moaned as she tore her lips from his, kissing her way across his jaw and neck to leave marks of her own upon his skin. He melted against her as she nipped at his pulse, unconsciously increasing his pressure against her clit. It was too much. Byleth’s second orgasm of the night crashed over her, its intensity catching her unprepared. A moment later Claude followed her over the edge, filling her with heat. 

She clung to him as Claude lowered her onto the sheets beside him, wanting nothing more than to bask in his warmth while she rode out the afterglow of her pleasure. It was like being held by the rays of sunlight. She snuggled against his chest, eyes falling shut at the steady rhythm of his heart.

Claude’s hand traced along her spine, a gentle motion that completed her comfort. “I think they’ll be kicking us out of here soon,” Claude said just as Byleth was drifting off. 

She grumbled at him, trying to bury herself against him and under the covers. As if to prove his point, a sharp rap on the door echoed through the room.

Claude chuckled at her even as he wrapped her tighter in his arms. “I have to go, By. There’s a lot to arrange.”

She knew it was true, but Byleth did not want to let him go. “Hey, come on, give me a kiss before I go.”

“What if I don’t?” Byleth propped her chin against his shoulder, trying to glare at him, but only succeeding in a sleepy fond look. “Will you stay if I don’t kiss you?”

“Oh, I wish it were that easy.” Claude kissed the top of her head before sitting up, dragging Byleth up with him. “Come on, By. Just one for the road, please?”

It was simple and sweet, laced with every ‘I love you’ they would be too far from each other to hear. It was every reason she wanted him to stay, and everything that would tide her over until he returned. 

“Don’t be late,” Byleth whispered against Claude’s lips when they broke apart.

“Never. I’ll be there in time, Byleth. I know you can hold on until I get there to save my beautiful damsel.” Byleth slapped his shoulder lightly, rolling her eyes as him. “Hey, I didn’t say you were in distress. Although, I guess you technically would be at that point.” Claude ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back out of her eyes to soothe her. If they had more time, she would have made him pay for that comment. “And then maybe, once this whole little rebellion is over, we can revisit this place.”

“Oh? Still hoping to get me up on that stage?” Byleth teased, kissing the tip of Claude’s nose before pulling back.

“Again, I’d prefer an alter, but the spotlight will do just fine too.”

Another knock, more aggressive this time, cut them off. They shared a look before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Come on,” Claude said, throwing back the covers. “I think I need some help finding my pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried in three different places to get them on that stage, and every time it felt wrong. No matter how I rewrote it, it never really worked. There was even the suggestion to have them pretend to be on stage at the end when they were in the room alone together, and I loved that idea, but again, they just weren't working with me. Apparently they just weren't ready for that yet. -_-


End file.
